The present invention is directed to an apparatus that enables the automatic assembly and securement of a hardened tip of a given composition to a surface of a different composition. More commercially, the invention relates to the joining or brazing, sometimes also referred to as the soldering, of a hardened cutting tip or bit to a steel tooth of a saw blade or the like.
Because of the extreme wear to which saw blades and cutting tools are subjected, the same become dull very quickly and require resurfacing, sharpening and frequent replacement. This is a costly procedure, often requiring much manual labor. It has been found that hardened tips applied and brazed to the surfaces of saw blades is time-consuming, slow, arduous and often imperfectly accomplished.
To the time of the present invention, there has been a need for a rapid, reliable and essentially repetitive method for securing such hardened tips to a variety of types of saw blade teeth with consistency and free of flaws in the brazed joint. There has also been a need for an apparatus that performs such functions automatically, and therefore, inexpensively, eliminating the need for specifically trained mechanics having specialized skills.
Elaborations on the prior art objectives and related subject matter are disclosed in the following related prior art, United States Pat. Nos.: 1,613,957 2,823,295 2,139,499 3,099,738 2,174,801 3,335,256 2,454,190 3,337,941 2,662,550 3,340,378 2,673,279 3,740,521